Sweet Victories
by Rebelliouss
Summary: Cheng was taught to play unfair when it came to getting what he wanted. And unfair, did he play. *ONE-SHOT* A kinda long one, actually. Rated T just 'cause. It's a ChengOC


_Question: Who's your least favourite character from Karate Kid? Mine is Mei Ying. And to Mei Ying fans, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! _

"Hey" I look up from my legs to see Cheng walking up the side of the hill towards me. I turn my attention back to my stretching.

"Hey yourself." I say. We were on top of a grassy hill which was situated not far off from the dojo. Cheng and I were planning to train here after kung fu hours before the tournament next week and the secluded hill seemed like a perfect place to be, even the top part was completely flat before gently sloping down, so there was no fear of an unbalanced training ground. I see Cheng drop his bag down near mine from my peripheral vision and I go help him stretch. Wordlessly, he lies down and I grab his ankle and push forward, so that the knee was almost touching his shoulder. Cheng winced, but otherwise, made no other noise. I repeated that process with his other leg, and I lay down so that he may do the same to me. After we finished stretches and warm-ups, we started sparring. I took up my positions, as did he, and started circling one another. Suddenly, I charged forward with a flurry of jabs and kicks, but he blocked them all easily. I continued to strike, but getting bored, I backed off. Immediately, he lunged forward with a swift kick to my abdomen, but I was able to grab his foot and sharply twisted his leg, causing his body to do the same, but he caught himself before he fell and charged yet again. This continued on for hours and soon, the sun was setting, casting its warm colours everywhere. That was when we decided to stop.

"Nice session." I say, breathlessly. He nods, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yeah. At this rate, we'll be able to take the tournament all the way home." He replied, grinning. Chuckling, I pick up my bag and started down the side, Cheng beside me.

"We always have, haven't we?" I reply, before remembering. _'Oh yeah...' _I thought, feeling my blood run cold. _'Last year, Dre won...' _I mentally kick myself, and I imagine my subconscious wagging her delicate finger at me, looking over her glasses, clearly in disappointment. I quickly glance at Cheng's face, seeing his reaction, if there was any. He stoically kept his silence, staring straight ahead. I stay silent, as well. We were close for 11 years, ever since kung fu, and I knew when he needed a moment to himself. After a while, we had to part ways. I bowed my head slightly before continuing on my way.

**hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe **

"Cheng! Liang!" I call out from across the schoolyard, walking towards them. The boys turned around and smiled. Meeting me halfway, I gave them both a hug. "Hi!" I exclaim. Returning my hugs, they both gave me a weird look.

"What's up with you?" Liang asked, curiosity, and, okay, laugh at this, _concern_ etched on his face. Giggling, I shake my head.

"What? I can't be excited to see my two best friends?" Cheng rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Whatever (f/n)" Grinning, Liang and I follow him.

**hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe**

"No."

"C'mon, please?"

"No!"

"Just do it!"

"Cheng, I said no!" We were in the hallway, about to go to class. Cheng had forgotten his homework and was franticly trying to take mine to copy off of. "I told you last time that I wouldn't give it to you again." The hallway was clear, leaving just the two of us by our lockers. _'We're probably late.' _I thought bitterly. He knew I hated being late, and yet, he blocked my way again. I glared at him. He stared back at me.

"Give it to me, (f/n)." His tone was almost monotonous.

"I can kick your ass right now if I wanted to." I reply, not even trying to cover the sardonic edge to my voice. He scoffs.

"Yeah, right." My glare intensified. The kung fu prodigy quickly cleared his throat, his eyes apologetic. I smirk. _'That's right. Knowing the feminist I am, better not mess with me and girls.' _I thought triumphantly, but my smirk quickly disappeared when I glanced at the clock behind Cheng's head.

"Cheng." I hissed, venomously. "We need to go _now._" He said nothing, just held out his hand. I groan, before opening my binder to retrieve my homework. But right before I gave it to him, I paused. _'No, I'm not going to let him win.' _

"Ahem..." His hand was waiting, eyes expectant. Shaking my head, I put my homework back in my binder.

"No Cheng. You've got to be more responsible. Do you learn nothing in kung fu?"

"It was a simple mistake. I am responsible. Now pass it over."

"No." I say, determined to beat him at his own game. But when, I looked into his eyes, I saw something that I'd much rather not see. A gleam. A mischievous gleam. This is not good. I take a step back, but it was too late. Cheng took three swift steps and I close my eyes, anticipating something hard, maybe a knuckle rapped on my skull, but instead, I feel something soft on my cheek. I open my eyes to see Cheng running down the hall. Confused, I open my binder to see... my homework gone. Furrowing my brow in frustration, I slam a nearby locker. Then, I realized what Cheng did. Shock enveloping my anger, I lean against the same locker, speechless. _'He kissed me...' _I felt something warm inside my stomach, and I subconsciously reached up to stroke my cheek. Shaking my head, I walk to class.

**hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe **

It was evening in Beijing, China, and Mother Nature has been kind today. It was warm, with a cool breeze flowing through. The leaves were starting to turn orange and were falling off, creating little piles everywhere. The gang and I was playing a game of basketball at the park and everyone was in a good mood, having won the tournament two days ago. Dre was very accepting and Cheng was able to grow some considerable amount of respect for the American.

"(f/n)! Sub in!" A voice called out, jerking me from my thoughts. I abruptly stand up and head in.

"Got it." Dribbling the ball, I go in for a layup, but Xing was in my way, blocking me. Without a thought, a roughly elbow him aside and jumped up for an easy shot in. Xing wasn't hurt, having expected me to play hard. We continued playing for what seemed like hours, but was only 20 minutes, when the guys decided to break and head home. I continued shooting baskets, since my parents won't be home yet. Bidding our goodbyes, everyone left, leaving me alone. I went to the foul line and was able to get perfect baskets. But the fourth time, the basketball bounced off the rim and over my head. Turning to retrieve it, I see Cheng walking up to me, the ball in his hands.

"Hey." He says, handing me the ball.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left."

"Yeah, well. Home's boring, so I thought I'd stay 'till you leave. I mean, I have nothing better to do." Nodding my head, I throw the ball for check.

"One on one?" I ask. "Don't worry if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to face someone like me either." I add, grinning.

"Pfft, right. No one wants to face someone who sucks like you." I playfully gasp.

"Is that a challenge?"

"So what if it is?" Cocking an eyebrow, I quickly steal the ball.

"Bring it on" I call over my shoulder, going for an easy layup. But suddenly, Cheng was in front of me, and when I tried to elbow him, he kept his ground. I resorted to having to back off and shoot from afar, which bounced off the rim, Cheng getting the rebound. Suddenly, determined to beat him, I start going at him full on. An hour later, we are still going at it with all we've got. We tied 78-78 and each of us was determined to earn the tiebreaker. At the moment, I had the ball from the foul line and quickly, I bend my legs to shoot... only to have the sight of the net blocked out by Cheng's face. Annoyed, I know that I cannot go to dribble again, I contemplate my options. Either give away the ball or shoot. Since my pride won't do either, I resorted to tucking the ball into my stomach and just holding it.

"Oh, c'mon." I hear Cheng mutter under his breath and he reaches in to grab it. Soon, it turns into a wrestle for the ball, with him on top. He had the advantage, since I couldn't manipulate my body anymore to keep the basketball away from him, as he was straddling my mid section. I had to rely on my pure arm strength. Cheng kept tugging relentlessly to no avail, when he suddenly leaned down and kissed... my nose. Startled, I let go of the ball and he gets off to shoot, getting an easy basket.

"Yes!" he yells, ego swelling. I hear him pick up his bag and start to walk home. "I win, loser! See you tomorrow, (f/n)!" he says, before disappearing down his street. I quickly sit up, rubbing my nose. _'That stupid jerk...'_ I thought bitterly. _'Always playing dirty.' _ I didn't know whether he meant the kisses or he was only doing them as a tactic to win something from me, but I didn't care. _'That dude is so... UGH!' _

**hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe **

"Qing! That's way too much ice cream!" I laugh, poking his arm with the back of my spoon. Qing blinked owlishly. Then he erupted into almost maniacal laughter.

"That was funny, (f/n). Like there's such thing as too much ice cream." He patted my shoulder before seating himself at a table next to Zhuang.

"I don't understand how he can keep himself fit." Liang sighed, and shaking my head, I dig my spoon into my red bean ice cream. Cheng eyed it in disgust.

"I don't understand how you can eat that..." he muttered. I paused with the spoon still in my mouth, blinking at him from across the table. I slowly withdrew the utensil from my lips, and shrugged.

"It tastes great!" I say, before shoving my spoon into my cup yet again. Liang then, being the sneaky bastard he was, stole some and ate it. "Hey!" I say, hitting his shoulder. He just laughed.

"She's right. It isn't that bad" Cheng looked skeptical albeit curious. He tried to reach over the table to get some of his own but I pull my cup away from his wanting hands.

"Uh uh, no way. This is mine." I say possessively, pushing another scoop into my mouth.

"Let me try some!"

"Go buy a cup of your own!" I spat back. Liang watched with growing amusement, even Zhuang and Xing turned their attention to the spectacle of Cheng half on top of the table and me trying to merge into my cushioned seat. Finally, I jumped up and ran out of the store, with Cheng hot in pursuit. "Leave me and my ice cream alone!"

"I only want one spoon!" he yelled back. I manoeuvred my way through a bunch of pedestrians mumbling apologies and "excuse-me's" whilst Cheng shoved them aside, saying "out of my way" and "I want my ice cream, move" Finally, on a stretch of grass behind some trees, Cheng launched himself forward, tackling me to the ground. I kept my cup of red bean ice cream close to me, and kicked him away from me. I was on my feet in a flash and ran past a tree before I felt a hand grab my forearm and pull me back.

"Cheng!" I gasp, as I was practically slammed into the bark of the tree. He grabbed for my cup but I hid it behind my back. "No! It's mine!" He froze and confused, I look up to see him inches away from my face. I realized how we were positioned, his arm across my chest to keep me pressed into the tree, our lips so close, I can feel his warm breath blow over me. I was suddenly _very _lightheaded, and I blushed heavily. He was searching my eyes, before leaning forward and unsure of what to do, I kept still. And then...

He snatched my cup of ice cream from behind me and he sprinted away.

For a moment, I stood dazed, and then after letting the events of the past couple minutes sink in, she charged after him.

"CHENG YOU BASTARD!"

**hehehehe** ** hehehehe** ** hehehehe** ** hehehehe** ** hehehehe** ** hehehehe** ** hehehehe** ** hehehehe**

"Your grip is loose. It has to be firm."

"Oh, all right."

"Its improvement, but it's still weak. Let me show you." Cheng and I were currently on top of the hill and Cheng, being the kung fu prodigy he is, was helping me practice the move where I flip a person over and I trap them using my body. He has attacked me countless times, but although I was able to flip him onto his back, I wasn't able to keep my hold on him, and he easily kicked me off of him. "Come at me." He says, gesturing with his hands. Nodding, I charge. He grabbed my and pulled me forward, my shoulder colliding with his, causing me to flip over him and before I could register what happened, he was on top me, holding my hands down on either side of my head with a vice like grip. I couldn't move at all.

"Okay, okay, I got it." I muttered. I waited for him to get up but he didn't. "Uhm, you can let me go now." I say, feeling very uncomfortable. He stayed where he was. "Cheng. Move." I said, slightly annoyed. He just kept looking at me. I struggled under his grip, but being unable to do much, I settled on just glaring at him. Finally, Cheng moved. But not in the way I expected. He leaned forward and kissed me. I lay stock still, completely taken by surprise. Cheng pulled away quickly and stood up. He offered a hand but I angrily pushed it aside. I felt a sudden fierceness and fury take hold of me and, my mind clouded with anger, I slapped him clear across the face. Cheng's hands flew up to his cheek in disbelief and he stood, watching me as I seethed.

"What the hell was that?" he managed to ask before I attempted to slap him again on the other side, if he had not grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell was that? _What the hell was that?!" _I cry out. "Have you lost your mind?" I jerk my hand away from him. "Why are you such an idiot?! Why must you play with my feelings?"

"Play... with your what?" He stuttered, confusion etched on his face. That only added oil to my fire.

"You kissed me, like three times now!" I shout. "Why do you keep doing that? Do you not realize what kisses are meant for?!" I could feel tears threatening to spill, but I blinked them back. "They are meant for affection, love. And what do you kiss me for? To win something?" I take a threatening step forward. "You're silly antics are causing me to go crazy. What do you have to win now, huh? I don't have a basketball, I don't have ice cream, or your damn homework. What are you trying to do to my head?!" Cheng remained silent throughout my whole rant. "How would you like for Mei Ying to kiss you, just for her to take your... your..." I glance to the side. "Your waterbottle? Huh? Would you think it feels nice? I bet it wouldn't. You think I'm any different?" I take a deep breath before screaming, "_**STOP SCREWING AROUND WITH ME!**_" Finally, I calm down and I shut my eyes to clear my head. I couldn't believe Cheng did it, yet again. What did he have to take now? My pride? My dignity? Is that what he kissed me for? The dense, think headed, stupid bastard.

"I'm sorry." I hear him say. Or, whisper. It was barely audible and I shake my head. I felt him brush his fingers across my chin and he lifted my head so that I can look at him in the eyes. His apology was shining through those dark orbs of his but I couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry." He repeated, louder this time. "I never meant to play with your feelings." I swat his fingers away.

"Right. Then what were you doing? Just having your own little fun, right?" I sneer. I saw him grimace and he grabbed hold of my arm.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what came over me. It was impulse, you know?" I pulled my lips into a tight line, but I didn't say anything. "Please forgive me. I couldn't stand to lose one of my best friends." He continued, his eyes searching mine for any softness. I give an inaudible sigh.

"Why do you kiss me, when you don't like me? Why do you have to use something that's meant to signify affection when you have none, just to get something from another?" I ask, sadly. "It's one of the most cruelest ways to hurt someone..." Cheng began to become flustered.

"I..uh.." He stammered. Watching him with growing confusion, I silently urge him on. "I do like you." He says, though it's barely above a whisper. I step back.

"What?" I ask, startled. Rely on Cheng to drop bomb shell on you every once and a while. "You... you like me?" Cheng looked away, turning serious.

"Yeah. I do. I suppose that could be one of the reasons why I kept giving you kisses, I just... I don't know." His confession warmed through the ice that covered my heart he had frozen upon for the past week. Shaking my head, I turn his head so he's facing me and... I slap him. "Ow!" He cries. "What the he-" But he was interrupted when I planted my lips on his. It was gentle at first, experimental, until Cheng grew more bold and added more passion to the kiss. He flicked his tongue across my bottom lip, seeking permission, which I granted, opening my mouth a bit, and he slipped through. Our kiss turned into a fight, as each of our own tongues fought for dominance. All too soon, we parted, coming up for air. Cheng smirked once he caught his breath.

"So, I take it you like me as well?" I roll my eyes and flick his forehead.

"Idiot." I mutter, trying to act annoyed and tough, but the pink on my cheeks sold me out. He laughs and we ended up just lying down on the grass, looking up at the sky.

"You know, I think I did win something with that kiss earlier." I hear Cheng say, and I scoff.

"I didn't have anything on me. What could've you possibly won?" I see him shrug his shoulders from the corners of my eyes.

"Let's see, I got homework, a basketball, and ice cream..." he says quietly. "But this time..."

"You got me..." I murmur, realization dawning on me. He smirked.

"Sweet victories."


End file.
